


Attention Seeker

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bratting, Consensual Kink, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Pegging, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Aranea tries to hit it off with a new friend but Prompto is up to no good, so she takes revenge with the strap on.For kinktober day 24. Prompt used: Pegging.





	Attention Seeker

Aranea was hosting a small party in her condominium suite and was busy making small talk with the cute brunette in front of her when she suddenly felt a small projectile hit the back of her head. Frowning, she looked behind herself and saw a laughing face retreat into the darkened bedroom beyond. Shaking her head, she turned back to the woman she was trying to acquaint herself with.

She was in the mood to mingle and was enjoying the woman’s company thus far. Now if only Prompto would stop throwing balled up pieces of paper at her – too late. Another one pinged off of her head. She whipped around and flipped Prompto the finger and mouthed _stop it you pain in the ass!_

The brunette laughed. “Who is that, your little brother or something?”

Aranea chuckled. “No way. That’s Prompto. He’s my friend. I think he’s jealous that I’m talking to you.”

“Wow…” she trailed off with an awkward laugh.

“Yeah. He wants his ass kicked. And he’s gonna get it if he pisses me off one more time.”

Both women chuckled at Prompto’s expense and continued their conversation. A few minutes later Aranea felt something hit her again. She felt her blood pressure rise.

“That’s it. Will you excuse me? I’m so sorry. I’ll try to come back to you.”

“Not a problem. I have to get going anyway, I have an early day tomorrow. It was nice meeting you, though!” She looked around for the friend she arrived with.

“Same. If you’re cool with it, would you mind exchanging phone numbers? Hopefully we can get to know each other a bit better without all the disturbances.”

“Sure, sounds good.”

Aranea exchanged cell numbers with her new friend and said goodnight. She turned and with her face set into a indomitable expression, made her way in the direction that she guessed would lead her to Prompto. She was correct, he was in her bedroom. She shut and locked the door behind her.

“Just what do you think you were doing? Messing up my groove like that??”

Prompto blushed. She was angry.

“I was just fucking around…” he laughed awkwardly.

“Dude, you were purposely trying to clam jam me!”

“No…”

“Yesss….”

Aranea was closing in on him slowly, and suddenly he jolted to the side and escaped, running around the other side of the bed. Aranea followed quickly. She was in no mood and wanted to capture the scamp and teach him a lesson. She lunged and went to grab for his wrist, but he was fast and leapt away, onto the bed, squealing and laughing the entire time.

Aranea ran around the bed to the other side but Prompto had jumped back on and was almost on the opposite side. She turned quickly and was able to just grab onto his leg as he tried to bound onto the bed again. He squeaked as his body jarred in midair and fell onto the bed. Aranea was upon him in a flash, pinning him to the mattress and yanking his pants down and delivering a few hard swats to his pale butt.

“Is this what you want? You imp!” She spanked him some more. Prompto tried to kick and escape her clutches, but his smiles and happy squealing uncovered his true feelings. He shook his ass tauntingly. “You’re lucky she gave me her number!” Spanks rained down on his pinkened cheeks for a moment or two longer and then halted. Aranea stood up, the bulk of her frustration mollified. “You stay right there. I have _just_ the thing for brats who misbehave.”

She opened her closet and pulled out her toy box. Prompto looked on with a smirk. He was soaking this all up. He pressed his hardened cock into the mattress. He assumed she was rummaging around for a paddle or flogger of some sort, maybe the cuffs or rope, but when she stood up holding the strap-on dildo, his jaw fell open.

“Ohh yes. I think it’s time for a bit of Betsy tonight, don’t you _agree_?” Aranea asked sultrily, winking at Prompto as she approached. She buckled the apparatus to her hips and gyrated provocatively. “You’re _such_ a naughty boy. I’ll give you _exactly_ what you need.” She grasped the base of the girthy dildo and waggled it intimidatingly. Prompto swallowed.

“You’ve earned this, brat,” Aranea taunted as she walked closer. “Get the lube and sling yourself over the arm of that loveseat.” She pointed at the small sofa in question. “Now.”

Prompto slipped off the bed and did as Aranea commanded in silence. His mind swam with contradicting thoughts of regret and excitement. He looked back at her imploringly, his eyes immediately trailing down to the dildo. “Betsy” was thick and black in color. The straps and metal ring that held her on were also thick and black. Overall, Betsy was an intimidating girl. Aranea looked back at him expectantly. He made his way over to the couch, lube in hand.

Aranea met him there and, upon taking the lube from him, gently pushed him over the side of the couch arm. A puff of breath huffed out of his body when he landed. His ass jutted straight into the air and Aranea gave it a smack. She grinned. “Our guests are soon going to be wondering where we are and what these noises are, aren’t they?” She smacked him again, provoking a whine. “They’ll be privy to some _new_ noises pretty soon, too… all courtesy of you and your naughtiness. Aren’t you proud?” She smirked and poured lube down Prompto’s ass crack and massaged it into his anus with a finger.

Prompto blushed and hid his face into the couch cushion. “I was just trying to have a bit of fun…”

“It was funny at first but then you took it too far. Now you will pay the price.” She inserted another finger and spread him open slowly. He gasped at the contact. “Granted, you’re probably mostly going to enjoy this, so, it’s not a true punishment, but ... it’ll definitely be the gift that keeps on giving because you’re gonna feel the effects of ole Betsy here for quite some time, I can guarantee it.” She rubbed lube on the dildo and softly poked the head of it into Prompto’s anus. He panted and tried to wiggle free.

Aranea steadied him with a hand to his lower back. “Hold still. You’re not gonna cute your way outta this one. If things do get too overwhelming, though, just call out the safeword and I’ll stop. Okay, sweetie?”

Prompto looked back at her and nodded. Guilt was beginning to set in. “I do deserve this. I shouldn’t have been bugging you like that when you were flirting with that woman.”

Aranea chuckled. “Oh, if we were already to the point of flirting, you’d be getting much worse. But luckily for you we were still making small talk. Face forward.” She pushed the dildo deeper into his rectum. A whining moan broke out into he bedroom. Aranea smirked. “Yeah, Betsy is a big girl. Relax and you’ll have a better time with her.”

Prompto exhaled and tried to relax his body. He felt his anal sphincter loosen its grip upon the dildo. Aranea pushed into him more, going slowly and gently. Prompto swore he could feel every molded vein and bulge on its wide surface as it penetrated him. He moaned and gasped. “Mmmm, ‘Neaaa.”

“You’re doing great, doll, just keep yourself open for me.” She pushed a little more and came to a stop. “See, I’m in you all the way now. You took it well. But,” she smiled cheekily, “are you ready for the _real_ fun?”

“Y-yeah. I think so.”

Aranea looked down at his dripping hard cock. “Don’t lie. You’re ready.” She grabbed the tip of it and squeezed it teasingly. Prompto’s breath hitched. “You’re a little hornball who needs to be fucked hard and often. You were just jealous over the thought of me fucking someone else tonight instead of you.”

Prompto looked down, his lips forming into a slight pout. “Yeah…”

“And then you acted out in order to get your way…”

Hit the nail right on the head. Prompto whined and hid his face. He then lifted it and looked at her. “I can’t help it! I want you. I _need_ you tonight.”

“Well, now you have me, you brat. And you’re gonna take me like a good boy.” She pulled out of him and pushed herself back in. He inhaled loudly. She repeated the action and soon fell into a steady rhythm of thrusts, holding onto the top of Prompto’s ass.

“Mmm! Please! Ah!” The sensations were true and intense. Prompto found them simultaneously enjoyable and overwhelming. The bulbous head of the dildo brushed against his prostate with every insertion and retraction, causing him to groan, gasp, and moan loudly into the bedroom. There was no doubt that the other partygoers knew that something was going on. The music playing in the living room couldn’t have possibly drowned it all out.

Aranea’s thrusting soon turned to pounding, and she chuckled and grinned salaciously while taking the young blond below her. He moaned and babbled incoherently, his cock bopping against the couch, flinging precum onto the floor. Aranea was relentless and kept up her steady ramming rhythm. Prompto duly earned her attentions tonight.

“Ahhh, gods, please…. please…. don’t…”

She halted. “Don’t what?”

Prompto looked over at her wearily. “Please don’t stop.”

A huge grin flashed across Aranea’s face as she plunged into him, never once breaking eye contact. “Oh, I wasn’t planning on it.” Prompto moaned and hid his face back in the couch, taking the rest of his dicking like a champ.

“Are you going to behave from now on?”

“Y-yes!”

“Are you _suuuure_?”

Prompto grinned slightly. “I _think_ so.”

“I know you won’t, but that’s okay, because I have a lot of fun making you pay.”

Prompto blushed and hid his face. His cock was pulsating. Its head bobbed against the couch again, causing him to moan. “’Neaaa…”

“Whaaat?”

“I need to cum, can I?”

Aranea considered, while not ceasing her thrusting. “Hmm, I’m not sure….”

“Please, _pleeease_! Oh, my gods, I am gonna burst, pleeeeease?!”

Aranea sighed and smiled. “ _Oookay_ , fine.” She was able to reach her dresser from where she stood. She opened the top drawer and retrieved a long wand vibrator. She turned it on high and pressed it to Prompto’s cock. He instantly began to cry out in pleasure.

“OH! OH - fuck! Yes, yes! That feels so fucking good. Ahhhh!”

He only lasted two minutes before spurting ejaculate all over the place and moaning loud enough that it echoed off the walls and reverberated throughout the rest of the apartment.

“AH - AH - AHHHH - FUUUCK!! Oh… oh... oh yes…. Ahh.”

Prompto quieted down and slumped his body against the couch, thoroughly spent. He shut his eyes and a hint of a smirk played upon his lips. Aranea shut off the vibrator and slowly slipped the strap-on out of his rectum. She took it off and brought it into the bathroom. She came out with a towel and a box of baby wipes. She opened the wipes and used two to tenderly clean Prompto’s anal region and cock head.

“Man, you made such a mess out of my floor!”

Prompto sat up, looking guilty. “Oh no, I’ll clean it!”

Aranea tossed him the towel and he bent down and sopped up the white stains that peppered the carpet. “Might need to um... have it professionally cleaned… my bad.”

“That’s alright. I have a carpet shampooer so that ought to do the trick.” She put her hand on his shoulder. “You were great tonight. You ready to go back out and face the crowd of curious partygoers?” She grinned at Prompto’s reddening cheeks.

“I was so horny that I didn’t really think this all the way through,” he laughed awkwardly, pulling up his pants. “Maybe they all left for the night…”

“Wishful thinking. Well, let’s get back out there. The night is still young.” Aranea opened the door and confidently waltzed out into the crowd. Prompto followed her, cheeks ablaze with color and asshole throbbing with every step.


End file.
